


he’s just non-stop

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals, Jonathan Groff is mentioned, M/M, Pets, bunny - Freeform, first ‘i love you’, rabbit - Freeform, texting au, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: alex: we can wait for forever morejohn: what are you trying to sayalex: i don’t want a petjohn: excuse(texting fic)





	he’s just non-stop

**john** : alexander hamilton

 **alex** : i didn’t do anything, i swear

 **john** : yes you did

 **john** : you’ve been overworking yourself

 **alex** : and?

 **john** : didn’t your doctor tell you to take a break

 **alex** : yeah, but when do i ever listen to people

 **john** : fucking hell alex

 **john** : by the way, are you allergic to anything

 **alex** : what are you doing, making me dinner or something?

 **john** : when do i ever make you dinner

 **alex** : do you remember the day after new years

 **john** : you almost DIED alex, of course i’m going to feed you a proper meal

 **john** : you’re going to suffer without me

 **alex** : yeah, i’ve already accepted that

 **alex** : and i’m only allergic to sleep and kiwis

 **john** : kiwi birbs or kiwi fruits

 **alex** : fruit

 **alex** : and what the fuck is a birb

 **john** : you know.... a birb

 **alex** : actually i don’t

 **john** : like, you know how people call dogs doggo? like that but with birds

 **alex** : people are so strange

 **john** : and you’re excluded from that statement?

 **alex** : you know it babe

 **alex** : why do you need to know my allergies

 **john** : bc getting a pet would be a fun bonding experience and i’ve been asking for one for forever now

 **alex** : forever is a long time

 **john** : it is

 **alex** : we can wait for forever more

 **john** : what are you trying to say

 **alex** : i don’t want a pet

 **john** : excuse

 **alex** : should i say it louder?

 **alex** : I DO NOT WANT A PET

 **john** : too late then

 **alex** : johnathan groff

 **alex** : ****johnathan laurens

 **john** : i’m sorry WHO

 **alex** : he’s this guy

 **john** : alexander who the fuck is johnathan groff

 **alex** : google him

 **john** : okay

 **john** : HES CHRISTOFF FROM FROZEN I LOVE HIM

 **alex** : he’s my second favourite john

 **john** : who’s the

 **john** : oh

 **alex** : aw

 **alex** : are you blushing?

 **john** : shut up alex

 **john** : what should we name our pet

 **alex** : J O H N A T H A N

 **john** : that’s not my name but go off i guess

 **john** : it’s my apartment by the way

 **alex** : oh yeah

 **john** : we’re getting a bunny

 **alex** : can i pick the name?

 **john** : of course

 **alex** : let’s call him peanut

 **john** : ! ! !

 **john** : THATS SO FUCKING ADORABLE ALEX I LOVE YOU

 **alex** : W H A T

 **john** : gotta go bye

 **alex** : NO WAIT

 **alex** : i love you too, you rat

 **john** : how romantic

 **john** : come home so you can meet peanut

 **alex** : boy or girl?

 **john** : boy

 **alex** : describe peanut

 **john** : so heckin adorable, you can’t believe it

 **alex** : go into more detail please

 **john** : white and fluffy and i love him

 **alex** : john

 **john** : yeah

 **alex** : you must know that a rabbit is a commitment not just a spur of a moment decision you just made

 **john** : peanut isn’t a spur of a moment decision

 **john** : i’ve always wanted a bunny but you think that animals are useless and unnecessary

 **alex** : i have never said that in my life john how dare you

 **john** : bro, i’m paraphrasing here

 **alex** : don’t even try to ‘bro’ me

 **alex** : you literally just had my dick in your mouth this morning

 **john** : !

 **john** : hurry home i’m really excited and peanut is really restless, he needs another father figure in his life

 **alex** : i’m on my way

 **alex** : i also love you a lot

 **john** : i love you a lot too

**Author's Note:**

> if you want another hamilton texting fic, check out my other one, ‘fall from a shooting star’.


End file.
